


Take The Fall

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Prison, swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Going back to Jan 2017, and diverging from canon from there. Aaron's beaten Kasim up, but Kasim can't remember anything from the event. There were no witnesses. Maybe Aaron can get away with it. Or maybe not. When Robert takes the blame for the man he loves, how will he cope with prison time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small start. I was planning on having more of this written before posting, but yeah, I'm no good at that. This short chapter is just setting everything up, this is going to be a long story I fear!

Aaron’s beyond bored of this now, he’s been drilled questions for hours. Or so it seems like, and it’s always the same ones. “Reports that you were the perpetrator of Mr Sabet’s injuries.” Aaron simply said nothing. In police stations silence was better than speaking, Aaron had learnt that if nothing else in his life time. Words could be twisted, so better to keep his mouth shut. And his aching bloody knuckles hidden under the table. No need to give them even more reason to be looking at him closely.

There was a knock on the door and Aaron looked up, trying to feign disinterest. He recognised DS Jason Wise having a whispered conversation with one of the officers interviewing him. The man sighed and turned to Aaron. “You’re free to go.”

“Really?” Aaron asked. He really thought he’d had it this time. Even with no witnesses, save Kasim, he thought this was it. “Great,” he said, hurriedly getting up and leaving. In the corridor of the station, he saw Jason Wise, still hanging around, looking at Aaron.

“Do I have you to thank?” Aaron asked. He wasn’t about to be moody if Jason had got him off.

“No,” he said heavily. “You’re not going to be happy.”

“Why?” Aaron asked, feeling a sense of trepidation.

“Kasim suffered a concussion,” Jason said. “Which means he doesn’t remember.”  _Perfect_ , Aaron thought. Not remembering suited him just fine. Not remembering Aaron punching him in the face, the chest, yeah he could work with that being erased from his memory.

“Right, but it’s still obvious that someone beat him up.”

“Get to the point,” Aaron said. He’d spent the night in a cell which didn’t lend itself well to being either patient, well rested or rational.

“Robert’s admitted doing it.”

“What?” Aaron asked in total disbelief. “No.”

“I’m sorry.”

“He can’t,” Aaron repeated. “He didn’t…” Jason’s looking at him like he knew that perfectly well.

“He’s confessed, we can’t ignore that,” Jason said. “I really am sorry Aaron.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Aaron asked Jason about Robert, but all he could tell him was that Robert was being charged for GBH. How could they take his confession seriously? How could this be happening? More importantly, why was it happening? Why did Robert pipe up and say “it was me” when staying silent was the obvious move? What was the point? God, Aaron wanted to talk to Robert so badly, but he couldn’t. Robert was otherwise engaged. At the thought, Aaron twisted his ring around his finger, thinking of everything that had happened in the last few days and hours. They were supposed to be going to Vegas, but that was over. They were supposed to be getting married. God, how could his jealousy over Rebecca have caused all this? If he wasn’t so insanely jealous, Robert wouldn’t have lied about meeting her for business. Though his fiancé wasn’t going to be let of the hook for that one either.

After twenty minutes sitting around the station, Aaron gave up. No one wanted to tell him anything, so he grabbed a taxi and headed home. He’d ask Vic to call the police station, maybe she’d have more luck as a blood relative. Aaron was nothing officially to Robert, not yet.

* * *

“Would you snap out of this mood you’ve had going all day?” Chas said. It was late in the day, she was trying to close up the pub and Aaron had been getting increasingly worried with Robert's radio silence. Worried and frustrated. He’d called the station, he’d called Robert’s phone on several occasions, getting more and more upset each time it rolled through to answer phone.

“I’m worried about Robert,” Aaron said.

“I know you are,” Chas said, smiling at him slightly. “He’ll be okay. They can’t keep him forever.” Aaron snorted. “Well, not without telling you anyway. He’s Robert Sugden, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“I dread to think,” Aaron said, sitting in a booth and sighing. “You go to bed, I’m going to wait up for him.”

“He might not be home tonight…”

“He’s done this for me,” Aaron said. “He’s saying he punched that guy to protect me. The least I can do is lose a little bit of sleep.”

“I thought it was just front,” Chas said thoughtfully. “Last year when he was going to take the fall for… Ryan. Bribing him to give evidence, I mean… part of the trial and I always thought Robert… He was taking responsibility but half of me always thought it was just front. I guess it wasn’t.”

Aaron shook his head. “Sometimes it scares me,” Aaron said. “The things he’d do for me.” Chas didn’t know what to say to that.

“Okay,” Chas said. “Just… try not to worry too much.” Aaron nodded, then watched as she went behind the bar, hitting the lights as she did so.

Aaron sat down, swilling what was left of his pint around the bottom of his glass. Just when he was about to give up, his phone buzzed with a text.

 _Five minutes away. Don’t worry. X_ Aaron sighed, more relief than anything else and felt a little bit of the tension leave him. He was free to text then, that had to be a good sign.

Robert walked through the door of the pub and Aaron closed his eyes for a moment. “You’ve been all day,” Aaron said as Robert sat next to him.

“Not my choice,” Robert said, a hand on Aaron‘s thigh for comfort, both of them pressed quite close.

“What’s going on?” Aaron said.

“They’ve taken it to the CPS,” Robert said. “A lot of rubbish which basically means I’m going to have a sentencing date delivered in the post. They think I’ll get a date in a month or so.”

“Sentencing date?” Aaron asked faintly. “So…”

“I’ve admitted to GBH, so yeah,” Robert said. “That’s what’s happening.”

“Robert, why?” Aaron asked desperately. “Why did you say anything at all?

“Because if it was you, they’d throw the book at you,” Robert said heavily. “You’ve got a record, for you it would look really bad. Someone had to take the blame.”

“No, they didn’t,” Aaron said. “Why didn’t you keep your mouth shut?” Robert shrugged. “That’s not a reason.”

“I know you don’t remember it all last year,” Robert said quietly, his hand now smoothing up and down Aaron’s thigh as if for comfort. “When we were trapped in that car, sinking. I wasn’t leaving without you. We were both getting out or neither of us were. There was no other option then. Right now, I didn’t like the options I was given. Anything that would take you away from me… no. You never seem to realise I’d do anything for you, Aaron.”

“But…” Aaron started. “If they’ve charged you and you’re waiting for sentencing… that means prison.”

“Possibly,” Robert said, and for the first time he’s shifting uncomfortably. “Might get a suspended sentence. Either way, it’s better than the alternative.”

“What, me taking the flack for something I actually did?” Aaron asked.

“I can’t lose you,” Robert said firmly. “If you hadn’t been so upset, if we’d actually talk to each other, you wouldn’t have punched him in the first place.”

“That doesn’t make it your fault,” Aaron said, frowning at him.

“No,” Robert said. “Look, what I want the most is us to be together. It’s quicker this way.”

“That was your logic?” Aaron said derisively. “Rob, that’s…”

“What do I do if you get sentenced to a year inside?” Robert said urgently. “I won’t make it, I won’t cope without you.”

“You’d be fine.”

“No, Aaron. I wouldn’t be,” Robert said. “Not without you. I can’t say I really thought through everything and all the ramifications, it was an instinct. It’s done, no good will come now by changing it.”

“Rob, why?” Aaron said in desperation. In his experience, in his family, confessing something, anything to the police wasn’t done.

“Because I love you. That’s all there is to it.”

“Robert!” Aaron snapped, getting exasperated now.

“I know my selflessness isn’t what I’m known for,” Robert said. “But lets think of it as… part of my control freak tendencies instead.”

“That’s…”

“I didn’t think it through!” Robert snapped. “I just did it, okay? And I don’t regret it, because you being locked away for a year. Or longer? That’s not anything near I could cope with.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know,” Robert said. “Come here.” Aaron did, leaning into the softest kiss that left a yearning for so much more. Robert’s lips felt so good against his own and he only paused for half a breath before moving close. Robert smiled slightly, his fingers twining in Aaron’s hair, making sure he couldn’t move. Neither man had any idea how long they sat there, indulging in both tender and passionate kisses. God, Aaron loved the taste of him and he never wanted to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to upload this several times yesterday and it failed. Lets hope this one takes....

 

  
Robert slept poorly. The ramifications of what he’d done were starting to sink in. Prison. That could be a serious possibility and he’d spent so long trying to avoid it for some of the seriously dodgy things he’d done in the past. When really, all it took was protecting Aaron, looking out for the man he loved. God, what had he done?

Aaron snuggled into his jaw and Robert held him in his sleep. Amazed that Aaron was sleeping at all. How could he do that, simply let go? Robert wished he could. He was still wishing when he drifted off. When he finally did wake up in the morning, he was disorientated and alone. And he could hear raised voices from downstairs. He threw some clothes on, recognising Aaron’s voice and hurried into the kitchen. He could feel the tension between Aaron and Chas instantly, never mind the glaring of daggers between them.

“What’ve I missed?” Robert said.

“Will you talk some sense into him,” Chas said, exasperated.

“About what?”

“Nothing,” Aaron said.

“He’s going to the police station to hand himself in,”Chas said. “For hitting Kasim.”

“You can’t,” Robert said.

“Course I can,” Aaron said dismissively. “Not going to let you…”

“No, you seriously can’t,” Robert said. “Because adding a charge of perverting the course of justice isn’t going to help anyone.” Aaron breathed in deeply and Robert could sense the gritted teeth, even if he couldn’t see them. “Look, do you really want to go to prison?”

“No, but I don’t want you there either!” Aaron shouted. “Mum, can you just go?” Chas took the hint and left, guessing that Robert’s powers of persuasion probably beat her own.

“Aaron, I want a long life with you. This is just… a blip.”

“A blip?”

“We were meant to be going to Vegas yesterday,” Robert said. “Getting married. I know we didn’t get there, but I mean it. The things I’d say, the vows I’d planned to make to you. I meant them. And you changing the story now won’t help. It could just make it worse.”

“Fine,” Aaron said after a moment. “I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

“Good,” Robert said. He sighed and kissed Aaron gently. “It’ll be a few weeks. If that, you know it will. I can’t bear it if it was you, you’d get the book thrown at you with your record, you know that.”

“Robert…”

“I want us to be together,” Robert said. “I want fifty crazy years with you. I’m not sacrificing an entire year because you couldn’t keep your temper in check.”

“You wouldn’t know it’d be that long,” Aaron said.

“And you couldn’t know it wouldn’t be,” Robert countered. “I don’t want her. I never wanted her, okay? Can we… move past it? I’m not going to sleep with every person I have a conversation with. Okay? You’ve no need to be jealous, Aaron. I love you. That’s it.”

“I do know that,” Aaron said. “Sometimes I can’t help it.”

“I know,” Robert said on a sigh. “How would you feel if I got jealous over every bloke you talk to?”

“This is different, I know she wants to sleep with you.”

“That doesn’t mean she gets to,” Robert said. Aaron nodded, and from the look in his eyes, Robert could tell that this time he’d got through to him. Aaron believed what he was saying, and that meant the world to him. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I am going to be around her, occasionally,” Robert said and Aaron bristled slightly in his arms. “I wouldn’t tell you who you could see, I’d never stop you from hanging out with Adam for example.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “I won’t go to the police. But Rob…” his eyes were filled with fear, and Robert nodded. He got it, he understood the fear completely. Because he felt the same. He could realistically be going to prison, be losing Aaron. But it would be weeks, the alternative of Aaron suffering for months? No. He couldn’t stomach that. Aaron was the person who had seen him at his absolute worst and stayed. And loved him anyway. Robert meant it, he would do anything for Aaron. At the time, admitting it in the police station it hadn’t even been a conscious thought, not really. Robert kissed him gently, lingeringly and completely ignored Chas when she came into the back room to see the lay of the land.

"I'm going to work," he said. When both Chas and Robert looked at him, he rolled his eyes. "Seriously."

* * *

 

“I er… didn’t know if I should call,” Rebecca said, poking her head around the back room. Aaron was at the yard and Robert had texted her to come over. “How are you?”

“What’ve you heard?” Robert asked, looking at the kettle and she nodded to the silent question.

“You’re up on GBH?” Rebecca said. “Or that’s what Chrissie’s saying.”

“You mean gloating about,” Robert said and Rebecca smiled in acknowledgement.

“I know you didn’t do it,” Rebecca said.

“And how do you know that?” Robert asked, pouring hot water into two mugs to make the tea.

“GBH?” she said, screwing her nose up. “No. Fraud I’d believe. Identity theft even. But something so… needlessly violent, that I don’t buy. But I do know your fiancé has a temper.” She didn’t ask the question, but she didn’t need to.

“I’m not letting him go down for this, Bex,” Robert said. “I can’t. I don’t have it in me.”

“This is interesting,” she said, and he could tell she was making fun of him. “I’ve never seen you do anything other than preserving your own interests.”

“I am doing exactly that,” Robert said. “Aaron in prison for a year? I wouldn’t cope, it would completely ruin me.”

“Oh, don’t be dramatic,” she said, taking her tea.

“I’m not,” he said. “He’s everything to me. And this way… it’s easier.”

“What, you’ve not admitted it?”

“Yeah.”

“Chrissie said you’d been charged, she never said you’d…”

“Bex, leave it. It’s done, and this is the way it has to be.”

“You’ll go to prison,” she said.

“Maybe.”

“Why?”

“If I hadn’t been leading you on for so long, if I hadn’t spent months giving Aaron good reasons to be jealous, this wouldn’t be happening,” Robert said, sitting on the sofa heavily. “And I’ve done bad stuff, maybe I deserve it.”

“Okay, who are you and what’ve you done with Robert?”

“Aaron’s been to prison before. I won’t put him through that again if I can help it.” Robert took a sip of his drink.

“Why did you ask me to come over?”

“You’ve got to stop,” he said, speaking calmly. “The flirting. I know it’s harmless and I do it too, but it’s got to stop. It’s hurting Aaron, and I… just no.”

“That’s why I’m here?”

“You don’t want me,” Robert said. “You want the version of me who no longer exists.”

“He exists,” Rebecca said with a sly smile.

“Okay, fair point,” Robert said. “But that single minded schemer… I’ve grown up a bit. And soon I’m going to be married, and I mean it this time. I want us to be friends, and I don’t want that to be ruined. I need friends, Bex.”

“You flatter yourself,” Rebecca said. “I don’t only have eyes for you, I’m seeing Ross.”

“About that one,” Robert said. “Be careful.” She laughed. “I’m serious, that man… he’s dangerous.”

“So, you’re not available, and yet you’re still telling me who I can see?” Robert glanced to the door, which was closed, sure they were alone.

“That man… has been proven to be violent, Rebecca. Just… stay on your guard, okay? That’s all I’m saying.”

“Aw, did you get on the wrong side of his temper?” she teased.

“I got on the wrong side of a lot more than his temper,” Robert said, and she could tell he was being serious. It almost felt like the bullet scar in his chest was throbbing with it, just from the reminder. “I wouldn’t let that man be alone with my sister.”

“Okay,” she said, taking the warning. “Thanks.” She smiled and Robert forced one back.


	4. Chapter 4

The days slipped by like water. For the next week or so, Aaron was almost unusually affectionate in public with him. Even though Robert knew the reason, he didn’t mind it. He noticed that the Dingles were being unusually nice to him too. Before, since Gordon’s trial, generally he’d been tolerated, which for Robert was the best he could hope for. He didn’t mind that, it was better than either outright hate, or trying to persuade Aaron to ditch him. But now, they were being nice to him and it felt like he’d suffered a misstep. Charity had more than once given them a free round in the pub, and even Cain gave him a reduction on a car part he needed.

“Er…” Robert said, looking at the bill.

“What?” Cain asked.

“You haven’t overcharged me,” Robert said. “At all. In fact you’ve undercharged me here.”

“Yeah, well,” Cain said. “You’re taking the fall for our Aaron, aren’t you? Can’t all be bad.”

“Thanks,” Robert said, handing Cain his card to pay. “I’d do it again, you know.”

“Good,” Cain said. “Maybe you will be able to hack it inside.”

“It won’t be for long, it’s not like I’m admitting to murder,” Robert said, brushing it off. Cain said nothing at all.

* * *

 

“I’ve been thinking…” Robert started one day at the yard.

“Oh?” Aaron was disinterested, focusing on signing some paperwork.

“Hey, I need you with me.” Aaron looked up and saw Robert was serious, so he dropped his pen and closed the folder.

“You’ve been thinking,” Aaron prompted.

“This arrived today,” Robert said, throwing Aaron the letter. “My sentencing. 23rd February.”

“That’s next week!” Aaron said. “That’s way too soon, that’s…”

“It’s putting off the inevitable, Aaron,” Robert said quietly. “Better to get it over with.” Aaron scoffed. “Anyway, when I got that, I thought… tell me if it sounds stupid, but I thought we could get married.”

“We _are_ getting married,” Aaron said, his left hand clenching tight enough so he could feel the ring.

“I meant… before... prison.”

“Could we get that legally done so soon?” Aaron asked, frowning.

“No, probably not,” Robert said, pulling up a chair and sitting opposite him. “But I want to be committed to you, I want more than this, Aaron. And if I do go to prison…”

“You won’t.”

“If, Aaron, if,” Robert said. “I want to know that I’ve got you and we’ll make it through.”

Aaron thought about it in the quiet and then shook his head. “No.”

That hurt Robert a lot more than he was expecting it to. “No?”

“No,” Aaron said. “I am not doing some cobbled together thing just because you’re afraid we’re running out of time.”

“But…”

“We will have all the time in the world,” Aaron said stubbornly. Robert recognised what he was doing, not wanting to make an impulsive decision because they were rushed or afraid. Not that Aaron didn’t want him.

“Okay, how about this?” Robert said, trying another tactic. “I want to be with you on our fiftieth wedding anniversary. And I’ve already got six years on you. And even if it’s a bit… of a rush. I don’t care, I’d rather spend my time married to you than arguing. I mean, we were all set to fly to Las Vegas last month, so…” Aaron smiled slightly, even though he was trying not to show it. “I love you. And I want to marry you.”

“And I want to marry you,” Aaron said quietly, eyes warm.

“So…”

“If you want… to do it before, I guess I can’t really argue.” Forget arguing, his face has lit up and Robert smiled before kissing him deeply across his desk.

“Thank you,” Robert whispered against his lips.

“It means that much to you?”

“No. You mean that much to me.”

* * *

 

As it turned out, the wedding was arranged for the day before Robert’s sentencing. It wasn’t ideal, but Paddy was away for a few days, and Robert knew Aaron would want him there. Which meant they had to wait. On the day in question, Robert had barely slept. He couldn’t. He was so looking forward to this, but he was also dreading the day after. His lawyer had told him he needed to get an incredibly sympathetic judge to avoid prison time, so Robert wasn’t that hopeful. Luck didn't seem to be his strong point lately. He had not told Aaron that it was looking bad, though. He didn’t want to do anything to spoil their day. 

Their suits were hanging up, he could already hear Chas in the kitchen making breakfast and Aaron was fast asleep. That wasn’t going to last long though. Robert didn’t want to waste any time, not even a few seconds. He moved the duvet and bed sheets off Aaron’s body and straddled his hips quickly. Aaron jerked awake, eyes wild for a second before they settled onto Robert’s face, relaxing in recognition.

“Morning,” Aaron said lowly.

“Hi,” Robert said, kissing him gently.

“I think we’ve got a busy day.”

“I think we’re entitled to be late today,” Robert said with a grin, kissing him again and pushing him flat against the bed. Aaron let out a quiet laugh, eyes light.

“Isn’t it bad luck?” Aaron asked, while he still had the words to. Robert’s mouth on his neck was distracting at the very least. “To see each other before the wedding?”

“I don’t care,” Robert breathed into his collarbone. “We’re not really traditional, are we?” And Aaron couldn’t argue with that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter VERY difficult to write because I didn't want to change the wedding, but repeating what we had on screen felt a bit redundant. And leaving it out didn't really feel like an option either. So I was left with this, and I hope you enjoy it!

Robert came downstairs into the back room, almost blinking at the hive of activity there. Chas, Liv and Faith were arguing about decorations and Cain of all people was helping himself to breakfast.

“Er… hi,” he said blankly.

“Finally going to help are you?” Liv said. “There’s been a change of plan.”

“What kind of change?”

“Where’s Aaron?”

“Getting dressed,” Robert said. “What change?”

“We’re having the wedding in the pub,” Chas said. “We can’t have it in the barn.”

“Why?” Robert asked, disappointed.

“I get that you’ve been **_distracted_** ,” Chas said pointedly. “But look out of the window.” Robert did and instantly saw the rain lashing down. Yeah, maybe an outdoor wedding, or at least a wedding in a leaky barn was not the best of ideas.

“Okay,” Robert said. “We can make that work, can’t we?” The others just looked at him. "It has to work today, you all know that. So let's get things sorted."

* * *

 

“How set are you on marrying Aaron today?” Liv asked tentatively a few hours later, pulling the whisky glass out of Robert’s hand.

“The love of my life? Pretty set,” Robert said. “And that’s my first one by the way, to steady my nerves. Why?” he added.

“The groom may have gone missing,” Liv said, biting her bottom lip.

“What?!”

“It’s not my fault neither of you can stick to a schedule!” she snapped. “I don’t know where he is but Chas and Paddy are trying to track him down.”

“Oh, that fills me with confidence,” Robert said sarcastically, trying to fend of the panic.

“I left for half an hour,” Aaron grumbled, coming around the door frame, still in his hoodie. “No need to send out a search party or for the fifteen missed calls on my phone, Liv.”

“You could have answered!”

“I was driving.” Aaron sighed and nodded to her and she took the hint to leave them alone.

“Don’t do that, you’ll make me think you’re standing me up. And I’m going to have a lot of downtime to think about that if you do, so…”

“I was picking these up,” Aaron said, proffering a ring box.

“We’ve already got rings,” Robert said.

“These are ours,” Aaron said, sitting next to Robert on the sofa and putting his feet up on the coffee table. “I wanted them engraved, so I dropped them off a couple of days ago.”

“Oh?” Robert said, a slow smile on his face. He opened the box and saw the pair of rings, taking his own and seeing the date engraved inside.

“You’re a sentimental git,” Robert said warmly. 

“I want it to be a good memory, not just one filled with the fear of what’s coming.” Robert nodded and pulled him in for a tender kiss. 

“We need to get changed.”

“In a minute,” Aaron said, smiling into a kiss.

* * *

Upstairs, they got changed into their waiting suits. Which was one of the most surreal experiences as they both kept glancing at each other, almost shyly, because of what was going to happen. Robert helped Aaron with his tie, fingers shuffling around the collar a little more than necessary. Brushing against his neck, his stubble. “Can’t even shave for your wedding day?” Robert teased, thumb against his jaw.

“Would you want me to?” Aaron asked lowly. Robert kissed him.

“I’m nervous,” Robert admitted.

“Why?” Aaron asked.

“Maybe because it matters,” Robert said. “This time it matters so much.” Aaron gave him a purposefully light kiss, before nodding to him. “Let’s go downstairs. I don’t know about you, but I want my ring back where it belongs.” Robert couldn’t agree more.

* * *

It passed in a blur, except when it came to their vows. Aaron had been planning what he wanted to say, changing his mind a thousand times on the things he’d say in front of his family and friends.

“I don’t think anyone in this room ever thought we’d actually be here,” Aaron said, making everyone laugh under their breaths. Robert smiled, having eyes only for Aaron, his hands tightly gripping Aaron’s, enough to ground him, make him keep going. “I’m not so good with saying how I feel, you know that. We are going to make a right mess of this. But there’s no one else I’d rather make a mess of my life with than you.” Aaron slipped Robert’s ring onto his finger, smiling, almost embarrassed with how happy he felt. "I love you."

Then it was Robert's turn. “I’ve always felt… somehow a bit out of place. But you are my family. You and Liv are my family, the only people I will ever want to share my life with. I love you. I always have, even when I’ve not been that great at showing it.” Aaron smiled, their hands tangling as Robert put Aaron's ring back in place. Aaron didn’t remember Harriet saying anything, just remembered Robert kissing him, a hand to the back of Robert’s neck to keep him close. A gentle, lingering, delicious kind of kiss. And then Robert promptly being handed a welly full of ale. Well, some things had to stay in the family tradition didn’t they?

* * *

 

“I can’t, Rob,” Aaron moaned, curling up in a bedsheet. “I can’t go again.”

“I know,” Robert said with half a smile. He was a little oversensitive too, but that didn’t mean he was about to sleep. He had time to sleep tomorrow. And probably the next few days as well. Right now he was going to look at his husbands face, sated in pleasure and try to hold onto it. Aaron was so beautiful, and he couldn’t even see it.

“I need sleep…”

“Yeah,” Robert said, kissing his lax lips gently. “So sleep.” He wasn’t going to say anything, he was going to let Aaron relax, let the rest of the world fall away until he could remember exactly how he breathed, how it sounded, how the small rush of breath against his own face felt. The way his chest rose and fell with it. The scent of him, sleep combined with sex and that distinctly indescribable smell of Aaron. Robert was going to commit every little bit of his husband to his memory. He needed to.

Because he knew he wouldn’t be home tomorrow night.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Robert parked up and threw Aaron the keys of his beloved Porsche, looking out of the windscreen absently. “You could get a suspended sentence,” Aaron pointed out. “This could all be for nothing.”

“My lawyer doesn’t think that’s likely,” Robert said, shaking his head. “Unprovoked GBH? That I’ve admitted to?”

“It wasn’t unprovoked,” Aaron said. “The guy was being…”

“I know,” Robert said, putting his hand on Aaron’s thigh and squeezing gently. “Promise me you’ll wait for me,” Robert said almost desperately. “No matter how long it is, just…”

“Where am I going to go?” Aaron asked, a slight smile on his lips. Robert nodded and kissed him briefly before getting out of the car. They had about five minutes to spare and Robert breathed in deeply, looking up at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain any moment now. “Hey. It’ll be okay, you know?”

“I know,” Robert said.

“I feel terrible, this is all my fault,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “I should… I can’t let you…”

“It’s too late for that,” Robert said. “This time next year, we’ll have forgotten all about this.”

“I hope you’re right,” Aaron said. He put his hands on Roberts waist and kissed him gently. A kiss that lingered and went on and on, Aarons arms as tight as they’d ever been around them.

“I hate to interrupt, but that man over there looks like he wants your attention.” The voice was Rebecca’s, but they both twisted to see Robert’s lawyer waiting for them.

“What are you doing here?” Robert said, frowning at Rebecca.

“Come to see the show,” she said lightly. “Look, relax, I just thought… you needed people.”

“People’s good. I told Vic not to come, it looks like she listened,” Robert said, unable to hide the sadness as he turned back to Aaron.

“Hey, just…” Robert started, no idea where he was going with that.

“I know,” Aaron said. He sighed heavily, looking into Robert’s eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Robert whispered, kissing him briefly.

“Go,” Aaron said, forcing a smile.

“Wait for me,” he said, before turning to follow his lawyer into the building and Aaron sighed as he didn’t look back.

“He’ll be okay,” Rebecca said. 

“He shouldn’t even be doing this,” Aaron said, slowly walking towards the court, falling into step with Rebecca.

“I know,” Rebecca said. “He must love you.”

“He’s an idiot,” Aaron said fervently. “Why’re you even here?”

“What do you mean?” Rebecca asked.

“He doesn’t want you, he’s got no interest in sleeping with you, so why are you here?” Aaron said. Yes, it was blunt, but tact had gone out the window ages ago.

“Wow, way to make a girl feel special,” she said. “Oh, and thanks for the invite to the wedding by the way, that felt good.”

“For some reason Robert didn’t want my exes there, so it felt fair enough to return the favour,” Aaron sniped back, though she was smiling and nodded at his point.

“Aaron, I’m not a threat to you,” she said as they went up a flight of stairs. The route was well worn by now, far better than it should be and Aaron felt nervous for Robert. This was all his fault. “I don’t want to sleep with Rob.”

“Then why did you throw yourself at him?” Aaron asked.

“Have you seen him?” Rebecca said. “He’s gorgeous, I’m only human, Aaron. And from the things I hear, you had exactly the same reaction. How long did it take before you were dragging Robert into bed with you?” Aaron smiled, he couldn’t help it. It was a good memory.

“Fine, you may have a point,” Aaron said as they took their seats, waiting for things to get moving.

“I’ve got some self respect,” Rebecca said. “I’m not about to sleep with someone who is so obviously in love with someone else. But I do need a friend, okay? That’s it, that’s why I’m here. So can we call a truce?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “We can.” She smiled at him, and they waited.

* * *

Twelve weeks. Twelve weeks, which would be six with good behaviour. That wasn’t so bad, right? That’s what Aaron told himself as he drove Robert’s car home. Though breathing steadily was so difficult, because every time he did he could see Robert’s haunted face as he was taken away, being led down and out of sight, presumably to a prison. His eyes had locked on Aaron’s for a moment, a long moment and for that brief period of time it was like they were the only two people in the world, until he was gone. God. All for him, he wasn’t worth it. This was insane. Aaron parked outside the pub, but sat in Robert’s car, waiting, thinking over the last forty eight hours.

“You didn’t react,” Rebecca had said once the court was emptying out.

“We agreed I wouldn’t,” Aaron said. His voice had been steady, though inside his entire body felt like it was shaking. “It was the only way he’d even let me come today to hear the sentencing.” And all Aaron could do was stare into space, remembering that look on his face. Haunted fear, and he had never seen Robert look like that once in the entire time he’d known him.

* * *

Robert couldn’t keep up. He was being moved and no one had bothered to tell him where. Though while he was being transported, he could have done without the handcuffs restraining him like some petty criminal. _That’s what you are_ , the voice inside told him. _That’s what you admitted to._ Three months. Twelve weeks. Six, hopefully. That’s not long, not really, he could get on with that. Or that’s what he told himself. He was a good liar, sometimes good enough to lie to himself.

He was searched, a _delightfully_ pleasant experience before he was led into a room, filling in a bunch of forms. He didn’t think being incarcerated took this much paperwork. He ticked off all the usual boxes, and it wasn’t until he’d already marked it down that he realised what he’d done. He’d just checked the heterosexual box without even thinking about it. He’d been hiding so long, that he hadn’t actually ever marked down “bisexual” on a form before. He thought about changing it, but then left it. No one’s business really, was it? He clenched his hand into a fist, feeling the cool touch of his wedding ring, trying to remind himself that it mattered. The only thing of Aaron he had to comfort him in the coming days and weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Robert had been assigned a cell, the bottom bunk was obviously taken, so he lay down on the top bunk, trying to superimpose Aaron’s face on the ceiling. It was working surprisingly well when someone came in and Robert’s eyes flicked to the door, though he didn’t move.

“Oh. I’ve got company have I?” the stranger said.

“Apparently so,” Robert said. “Believe me, I’m less thrilled about that prospect than you are.” Feeling it might be a little needlessly confrontational to continue lying in bed, he got up and looked at the man he’d be sharing with. Young, a little bit scrawny. Certainly not the worst cell mate he could have envisioned. Didn’t look like someone who’d throttle you in your sleep.

“First stretch is it?” the man asked. Robert flicked his eyes in agreement, because he didn’t think he could bluff that one out. “Ethan.”

“Robert,” he said in reply, shaking the proffered hand.

“You don’t look like a crier,” Ethan said.

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Robert asked, already on edge.

“Last guy I had to share with kept crying at night. Git. It’s not like any of us want to be here, we’ve all got better things to do.”

“You’re safe with me,” Robert said sarcastically, getting back into bed.

“You can’t sleep your life away.”

“I can for a few weeks,” Robert countered lightly.

* * *

 

“Oh, new blood.” Robert ignored that, the comment he‘d been hearing since he arrived from several different people. He assumed they would get bored of him eventually, when the next newbie came in. He only had to survive this for a few weeks, though it was amazing how much thinking time he had once the distractions of wifi and Aaron weren’t there.

He called Aaron the second night he was there, waiting for him to pick up. It took two rings.

“Yes?”

“Hi,” Robert said softly.

“God, it’s so good to hear from you,” Aaron said in a rush. “The beds so lonely without you. I’m not complaining. I…”

“I miss you too,” Robert said. “Just… tell me normal things. Good things.”

“How’re you getting on?”

“Fine,” Robert said. “Just kept my head down, really I’m just ticking off the time.”

“You’re an idiot,” Aaron said.

“I know,” Robert said. “I don’t regret it. Yet, ask me again in a month or so.” Aaron laughed under his breath and Robert listened to the sound intently. He started rambling about Liv, Robert wasn’t really paying attention. What he was doing was listening to the rise and fall of Aaron’s voice, the tone of it and letting that wash over him.

“So how are you really?” Aaron asked. “I know being locked up isn’t fun.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. I’m not going to lie, I’ve had a lot of fantasies about being trapped in a locked room, but usually my dreams include you.”

“Usually?”

“Always,” Robert corrected. “Trust me, my cell mate leaves a lot to be desired in that regard.”

“That’s good to hear,” Aaron said. “Listen…”

“Oh, are we going to argue, because I don’t have the time to waste on that…”

“No,” Aaron said. “We’re not going to argue. I wanted to tell you that… I don’t actually hate Rebecca.”

“What?”

“Mm,” Aaron grumbled, reluctantly admitting it. “When she’s not fluttering her eyelashes at you, I don’t keep wishing she was in Australia.”

“And you couldn’t have worked this out before you punched Kasim?”

“Apparently not,” Aaron said. “Look, I’m so sorry, I’m…”

“I know,” Robert said. “We need to move past that, it’s done.” Someone cleared their throat behind Robert and he shifted uncomfortably. “Look, someone’s waiting for the phone, so…”

“Go,” Aaron said. “I’m coming on Monday to visit, okay?”

“Perfect. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Aaron said and Robert winced when he hung up, hating to lose the connection to Aaron, his lifeline.

Aaron hung up and sighed. That would be it, that would be all the interaction he had with Robert for twenty four hours. And it was entirely his own fault. He’d called his counsellor because he wanted to talk to someone about his anger, more specifically anger management. Because if he hadn’t allowed his jealousy over Rebecca to boil over, he wouldn’t have punched Kasim, and his husband would be in bed next to him. This was entirely his fault. Yeah, Robert didn’t help the situation, by being such a natural flirt, but he’d always known that about him. How could he now fault Robert for something that had attracted him in the first place?

So he was going to talk through his anger, try and control it. He didn’t like feeling that anger totally taking over his body, and he especially hated the distant feeling that he’d got this uncontrollable anger from Gordon, whether genetically or because of what he’d done to him, either way. He needed to sort through his head, because this? This could never happen again. He could never hurt his family like this again, just because he couldn’t control his temper. So he needed help.

* * *

 

“You married?”

“I’m very busy right now,” Robert said. He was reading, one thing the prison did have was a library, and if he was stuck here, he wasn’t going to stare into space dreaming of Aaron for weeks on end, tempting as that might be.

“Come on,” Ethan said, friendly as he jumped up onto Robert’s bunk, sitting on the edge of it. “I see the wedding ring.” Robert sighed and put a bookmark in.

“Yes, I’m married,” Robert said.

“What’s married life like?”

“No idea,” Robert said. “We… kind of thought I’d be sent down, so we got married before my sentencing. A grand total of twenty four hours married before I ended up here.”

“Ouch,” Ethan said. “What’s she like?” Robert chose his words carefully.

“Gorgeous,” Robert said with a smile. That much was true. “Also, none of your business.”

“She visiting?”

“Something like that,” Robert said after a pause, picking up his book again, and giving Ethan a slight kick. “I’m busy.”

* * *

Robert counted down the hours until visiting, desperate to see Aaron. He saw Aaron sitting down, and his face lit up. Aaron got up and hugged him briefly, only broken apart by a guard as they sit down. But Robert did enjoy the feeling of Aaron's muscles under his hoodie, the closeness for those few seconds, which would have to hold him through.

“How are you? You look good,” Aaron said. “Better than I thought to be honest.”

“Don’t you have faith in me?” Robert said lightly and Aaron smiled. “I’m okay. I’ve never appreciated Vic’s cooking more, though.”

“And there was me thinking it was me you missed,” Aaron said.

“It is, always,” Robert said, eyes almost burning into Aaron’s. “Tell me normal things about home.”

“Robert…”

“Please,” Robert asked, staring at his husband. “Nice normal.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “How about… I don’t know, I walked in on Jimmy sleeping at the portacabin. He was slouched over his desk because apparently Nicola is a nightmare to live with…” Aaron went on, and Robert smiled, staring at his face. Allowing him to look at every line, every expression, every twitch on his face. He loved this man so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one here, but I do hate leaving people waiting for two long. Things start to move, and from this point on I feel I should warn for "bad" Jason like behaviour, so homophobia, violence, drug tendencies and general nastiness.  
> That said, enjoy!

 

 

Visiting came to an end far too soon. It felt like he’d only just laid eyes on Aaron and he was going.

“You take care, yeah?” Robert said fervently and Aaron nodded.

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Aaron said. “You…”

“I know,” Robert said. He resisted from hugging Aaron again, knowing a guard would stop them but he was trying to say everything he could with his eyes and Aaron nodded, before Robert had to leave. He walked into someone on the way back to his cell. Jason something or other. He recognised him, Ethan had said he was someone you wanted to avoid, so he’d been doing just that.

“Hello blondie.” The voice was deep, but almost amused and Robert said nothing, even though every instinct he had was to spar, to make as many cutting comments as he could. It was in his nature. “Not going to say anything?”

“What do you want me to say?” Robert asked, looking at him straight on.

“Touchy, touchy,” Jason said with a smirk. “Thought your visitor would leave you in a good mood.” There was something about the way he said it that made Robert’s eyes narrow, but they were being pushed through by the prison guards too quickly to give it much thought.

* * *

“Thought your wife was coming to visit,” Ethan said in their cell later on.

“What?”

“You said…”

“Does everyone pay this much attention to my personal life?” Robert asked, annoyed.

“You’re the newbie,” Ethan said with a slight smile. We’ll get bored, but it’s not like we have much to do all day, stuck around here. Plus, half the guys in here, their family stopped coming. Especially if they’ve got longer sentences, so it’s easier to gossip about you. So…?”

“Get lost,” Robert said, without heat. Maybe this was going to be trickier than he thought. Beforehand, Robert had expected no one to really pay attention to him, everyone had better things to do. Except trapped in here, they didn’t, not really.

“Lover boy turned up today?” They both looked to the open door of the cell, seeing Jason and a few of his heavies standing at the door.

“What do you want?” Ethan said.

“Nothing with you,” Jason said. “You know you’re sharing with a queer?”

“What?” Ethan said.

“Him,” Jason said, pointing at Robert. “It looked so cosy with your visitor today. Boyfriend is it? Not worried about you locked up in here with plenty other options other than him?”

“You’re not my type,” Robert said. “He’s not my boyfriend and it’s also none of your business.” He was already getting bored of that sentence.

“Nah, see that don’t wash with us,” Jason said. “If we’ve got a poofter in here, we need to know about it.”

“Why, so you can form an orderly queue?” Robert snapped. “I know people get lonely in prison, but I’m not looking for any takers.”

“You’re admitting it then? Not that you really need to, I know what I saw,” Jason said.

“Mystery solved, you can leave now.”

“You don’t want to get on the wrong side of me,” Jason said, voice lowering.

Robert laughed under his breath. “Just because you’ve been locked up for years doesn’t mean you’re going to get any action from me. See yourself out.”

“Oh, it’s like that is it?” Jason almost growled. A noise came from outside the cell, clearly someone on guard watch. “Until tomorrow, blondie.” The strangers walked off and Robert sighed as Ethan looked at him.

“Is that true?”

“Partly,” Robert said, not wanting to go into details about his sexuality.

“You said you were married,” Ethan said, seeming indignant for being lied to. Clearly he hadn’t been here for long.

“I am married,” Robert said. “Does it make any difference that I’m married to a man?” Ethan seemed to be considering that before he shrugged and got into bed. Robert ran his hands over his face, hard.

* * *

 

Aaron’s giving his muscles a work out at the yard when he saw Rebecca drive up. He sighed, and grabbed the now lukewarm cup of tea Adam had brought him twenty minutes ago.

“Hi,” Rebecca said, walking up to him, almost like she was filed with trepidation. They had called a truce, but Aaron thought it may be some time before they were out and out friends.

“What’re you after?” he asked, not unkindly.

“I heard it was visiting today,” Rebecca said. “How is he?”

“Doing okay, I guess,” Aaron said. “Not that he’d tell me if he wasn’t, I know that, but… he seemed… okay.”

“Good, that’s good isn’t it,” she said, more to herself than Aaron.

“Is that really the only reason you came here?”

“Look, I know Robert’s done some dodgy crap in his life, but I’m not sure prison is where he should be.”

“If you’re saying…” Aaron started, stung, because he knew it was his own fault that Robert was there.

“There was no stopping him,” Rebecca said. “I know that. Look, do you want to get a drink with me tonight?”

“We have nothing in common,” Aaron said, more bitterly than he intended. "Besides cheating with him on Chrissie."

“I thought we were okay,” Rebecca said, wide eyed.

“Yeah, we are,” Aaron said. “Sorry, I’m just stressed. Prisons aren’t good places and I hate seeing him there…”

“Rob’s tough. He’ll probably end up running the place by the time he gets out.”

“Don’t even,” Aaron said. “He does anything dodgy in there and they’ll make him serve out the whole of his sentence. I need him home with me.”

“Missing him already?”

“More like the beds too big without him,” Aaron said without thinking. Rebecca to her credit didn’t flinch away, so Aaron relented. “A drink would be good.” She smiled widely.

* * *

Robert’s call that night never came through. Aaron worried, keeping checking his mobile while he had a drink with Rebecca, hating himself for being chained to his phone, and hating Robert for letting him down like this. So soon into his sentence? This could not be a good sign. Aaron started to think maybe he’d used his call to phone Vic, but she was behind the bar and he was sure that she’d say something. To stop him from worrying if nothing else, he was hardly being subtle about it.

“Am I boring you?” Rebecca asked.

“Sorry, Robert’s usually called by now and I’m worrying why he hasn’t. Probably a problem with the phone or something, I know I’m being stupid.” Aaron remembered one occasion when an inmate got so pissed off with something he heard on the phone, he’d pulled the receiver off the wall, sod everyone else's connection to the outside world. Yeah, it would be something like that, Aaron thought, downing his pint. Nothing to worry about. Of course not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted to continue this one, and I'd completely forgotten about it. Which also means my original plan has been lost in my disorganised system, but I am coming back to it! A reminder that in this one I wrote Rebecca as a reasonable friendly person to the boys, so she's practically a oc here.

Aaron didn't sleep. It was the not knowing. Not knowing if Robert was okay, if he was suffering, if the other inmates had picked him as a target, the lack of a phone call. If Robert was fine after all this worry, Aaron would be having a deep in depth conversation with him the next time they spoke, for leaving him hanging like this.

The clock was barely pushing eight in the morning when he got a call from the prison. Aaron had been right to fear. Robert had been moved to hospital overnight with a concussion. They'd wanted to keep him for observation, and Aaron was already picking up his car keys. 

"Robert?" Liv asked from over her toast, face full of fear.

"Yeah," Aaron said shortly. "In hospital. Probably been beaten up." 

"You don't know that," Chas said. 

"He's been there a matter of days, what do you think it is?" Aaron shook his head, debating this was pointless. He needed to be there. He wasted no time getting to the hospital, though his mind was filled with fear and doubt. Aaron was led through to Roberts room with little fuss. An officer was sat with him and Aaron noticed with a feeling of complete devastation that he was handcuffed to the bed. 

Robert looked terrible. His left eye was swollen almost shut, mottled purple bruising already showing. Plus a series of cuts and scrapes that just... well, didn't look good. He spotted Aaron half a second later, smiling at him, though it looked pained. "What happened?" Aaron asked, sitting by his bed. 

"I fell," Robert said and Aaron scoffed and Robert looked shifty. "I did. That was the problem. I er... hit my head on the way down." That might be closer to the truth Aaron admitted to himself. 

"Why?" Aaron asked shaking his head. 

"They er... didn't much like you visiting. Took offense to it." 

"Oh god," Aaron said. "So much for keeping your head down." 

"I needed to see you," Robert said. "So, I'm not sorry." 

Aaron sighed heavily. "I am. Do they know? About..." 

"Yeah," Robert said. "Don't worry I can handle myself." 

"Looks like it," Aaron said sarcastically. Aaron felt a bubble of emotion spring up and he looked away from Robert so he wouldn’t cry. This wasn’t helping.

“Hey, I’m okay,” Robert said, moving his hand to touch him, or at least trying to. He was stopped by the handcuffs. Aaron gripped his hand and forced a smile. “I’ll be fine,” Robert said. “Trust me.”

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” Aaron asked. “I’ve been in prison, I know what it’s like, I don’t want you to suffer like this. Especially when…”

“Hey!” Robert said, cutting him off in case the police officer with him cottoned on. Aaron admitting GBH wouldn’t do anyone any good right now.

“Just... be careful." Aaron kissed him softly, running his fingers through his hair gently, Robert smiling. 

"Almost makes it worth it," Robert said. Aaron rolled his eyes, but willingly left when the officer started implying he should leave.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got the message. I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Aaron said, kissing Robert again, who nodded.

Robert did not enjoy the trip back to prison. It was true, Jason and his cronies had beat him up, but they weren't stupid. They'd done it carefully, the problem was Robert banged his head on a shelf on the way down. That had knocked him out and the next thing he knew, he was in hospital. 

He got whistled at, and laughed at as he walked through the main hall to his cell. He wanted some peace and quiet. Ethan wasn't there so he lay in bed and sighed. It felt good to finally be on his own, even though it wouldn't last.

* * *

 

Aaron was tense. That had not been good, to see Robert like that, especially when Aaron felt like this was entirely his fault. What state would Robert be in by the time he finally got out? Aaron didn’t even want to think. The fact Robert was doing this for him, made an impossible situation much worse.

On the phone call that night, the precious limited time phone call, Aaron made a suggestion. He’d been thinking about it all day.

"Would it help if Rebecca visited?" Aaron asked. He knew that appearances mattered within the four walls of a prison, and she was the typical blonde beautiful woman Robert would be expected to be with in the first place.

"I don't really want to give up one of your visits," Robert said after a pause.

"I want you out of there in one piece. And I know she'd be the kind of woman that would get people off your back," Aaron said. "She tried to sleep with my fiancé, she owes us a favour." 

"It can't make things worse," Robert said. He also quite liked the idea of asking someone else how Aaron was holding up, guessing he wasn't getting the truth there. "Sure. If you don't mind?" 

"I want you home. Anything to make that easier." 

“How are things going at home?” Robert asked. “How’s Liv?”

“Skipping school again,” Aaron said. “I had a word with the headmaster and she’s got some leeway, given that…”

“What?” Robert asked, then the penny dropped. “Oh, that her brother-in-law is in prison?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I just want her to do well.”

“She’ll be okay,” Robert said, feeling more sure that he’d done the right thing. Liv couldn’t be without her brother for so long. But for now he just listened to the rise and fall of Aaron’s voice, letting it wash over him just how much he missed him.

* * *

"I need a favour," Aaron said as he came into the cafe. Rebecca looked up from her latte and waited. "Can you visit Robert?" 

"Why?" She asked slowly. Aaron ordered a coffee and sat opposite her. 

"He got beaten up because he's married to me," Aaron said. "If you appeared... it might help." 

"So… you want to use me for my looks," Rebecca said bluntly. 

"I want Robert to survive in there and I know what prison’s like. You would help." Aaron wondered if he’d totally blown it by being so obvious.

"Yeah, of course," She said. "Just tell me when. How is he?" 

“I don’t think he’s great,” Aaron said. Rebecca could see the lack of sleep, the shadows on his face, and she knew Aaron was struggling.

“He’ll get out okay,” Rebecca said. “Robert’s tough.” Aaron shook his head, looking into the distance. “I’ll visit.”

* * *

Rebecca fixed a easy smile on her face as the prisoners started coming through to the visitors room. She never thought she'd be meeting Robert like this, not in a million years. Robert appeared, maroon jumper and a small smile.

Rebecca gave him a hug quickly. He looked rough, he really did. "Hi," Rebecca said, sitting down. "How are you?" 

"As good as I look," Robert said. "Why did you even show up?" 

"Aaron asked for a favour," Rebecca said. "Figured the least I could do but I didn't expect to have so many men staring at me." 

"They're wondering who you are," Robert said. "How's Aaron doing? The truth. I want to know." 

"Okay," Rebecca said. "His stupid husband got beaten up in his first week, so he's struggling a little." 

“Not like I volunteered for it,” Robert grumbled. 

“Who did it?” Rebecca asked. Robert flicked his eyes to the left and Rebecca followed to see a skin head, who was almost leering at her. He looked like he really filled the “thug” description. “Why?”

“Didn’t like the look of my husband,” Robert said, clenching his fist so his wedding ring stood out prominently. “I wouldn’t stop Aaron coming, though. I miss him so much.”

“You know, you two are sickeningly in love,” Rebecca said.

“Well, I’m not about to apologise for it,” Robert said.

“No, I just mean… it must be nice to have that. Someone who just… gets you.”

“It wasn’t easy to get here,” Robert said. “It’s me and Aaron, it’s never going to be easy, let’s face it.” Rebecca shrugged. “Speaking of, how’s Ross?”

“He’s… a bit of easy fun,” Rebecca said. “It’s not anything serious.”

“Good,” Robert said. “You can do better than Ross Barton.”

“Haven’t got anyone else knocking down my door,” Rebecca said. “I’m not complaining, I just… Ross isn’t serious.”

“You’re worth so much more than him.”

“You didn’t think that when you were screwing me behind Chrissie’s back,” Rebecca reminded him.

“You’re saying that like it was all me,” Robert said. “It wasn’t, it was both of us. We were both stupid. And I seem to remember it was fun at the time.”

Rebecca smiled with a raised eyebrow, making Robert laugh. “Yeah, it was fun,” she agreed. “Then you got all committed and faithful.”

“I grew up,” Robert said. “That’s not a bad thing, Bex.”

“Aaron must be amazing in bed,” Rebecca said, which managed to make Robert laugh, which had been her aim in the first place. The buzzer sounded, indicating the end of visiting, all too soon.

“You have no idea,” Robert said lowly, hugging her once more, and she laughed. “Make sure Aaron comes next time. I want to see him.”

“I don’t think anyone would keep him away,” Rebecca said. “Just be careful, alright?”

“Yeah, I will. Bye.”  



End file.
